


Я хочу к Скаю

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Bloom/Sky, Mentioned Luna - Freeform, Mentioned Stella/Sky, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash, consequences of it to be accurate, it's not heavily implied, she's in tears it wouldn't be nice to think of romance, until season 2 comes out
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: У Стеллы истерика, и Блум пытается её успокоить.
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Kudos: 19





	Я хочу к Скаю

Стелла мерцает, словно неисправный телевизор. Они с Блум смотрят друг на друга, у обеих глаза широко раскрытые и взгляд удивленный, обе не ожидавшие увидеть друг друга — сейчас же учебное время. 

Комнаты ярко освещены, и зелень, что Терра везде рассадила, хоть и раздражает иногда девочек, всё же добавляет их общим апартаментам уюта. Это место чувствуется… их местом.

Блум чувствует себя тут как дома.

Стелла же выглядит так, словно бы она пытался сбежать из Ада, но заблудилась и попала к самому Сатане. Глаза у неё красные от слёз, да и макияж она словно бы наносила не умывшись толком и дрожащими руками в школьном туалете; Стелла выглядит неопрятно.

— Блум, — говорит она, и голос её полон муки, — уйди немедленно. 

Первый порыв Блум — это послушаться. Не спрашивать, что случилось, не пытаться разобраться, понять, действительно ли ей стоит уйти или Стелла нуждается в помощи; Блум хочет поддаться своим старым привычкам.

Но она мотает головой, стряхивая наваждение. Стелла помогла ей. Они со Стеллой теперь друзья, и — честно говоря, Блум действительно думает, что Стелла хороший человек. Блум хочет быть хорошим другом!

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Блум, вставая со стула, скрипя его ножками по полу. Стелла вздрагивает и на несколько мгновений исчезает полностью.

Затем она возвращается — руки её прижаты к животу, а глаза зажмурены. 

На секунду Блум жалеет об этом — у Стеллы очень красивые глаза, когда она использует магию (и в принципе всегда) — а затем осознает, как неуместны её мысли. Она в первую очередь не о своём удовольствии думать должна, а о состоянии Стеллы!

— Это не имеет значения, — тон Стеллы строгий и уверенный, но затем она вдыхает оборванно, исчезает на мгновение, а затем глаза у неё открыты и влажно блестят. Тушь, кажется, сейчас потечёт (кажется, не в первый раз за сегодня). — Я же сказала, убирайся!  
— Луна что-то сделала?.. — Блум подскакивает к ней, дотрагивается до неё; Стелла вздрагивает и снова пропадает, но Блум всё ещё чувствует под своими пальцами тёплое вздрагивающее плечо и, кажется, слышит всхлип.  
— Это тебя не касается, Бл-лум, — она всхлипывает на имени Блум, всё ещё невидимая, а затем вместо плеча Блум хватает пустоту.  
— Стелла?!

Стелла снова является. Она сидит на полу, прислоняясь к косяку; она закрывает своё лицо руками, она не выглядит как она.

Она плачет. 

Блум не помнит, чтобы кто-то при ней плакал. Чтобы Стелла была так уязвима — при ней. 

— Не смотри на меня, — говорит Стелла слабым голосом.

Блум опускается на корточки тоже, снова обхватывает Стеллу за плечи и говорит тихим, ласковым голосом, вспоминая, как мать с ней говорила (когда не кричала на неё), импровизирует:

— Ну, успокойся. Всё хорошо, Стелла, милая…

Она осекается, сама испуганная своим тоном и своим обращением.

Стелла мотает головой, её волосы рассыпаются по плечам.

— Я хочу к Скаю, — всхлипывает она.

У неё помятое платье, и пиджак покрыт влажными пятнами. Она трёт глаза кулаками, словно пытаясь заставить себя перестать плакать, и повторяет, словно малое дитя, тонким голосом:

— Я хочу к Скаю. 

Блум не может на неё смотреть — такую. Стелла не должна быть такой. Она должна быть сильной и уверенной, она должна быть — зажигающей свет щелчком пальцев. 

— Я могу ему позвонить.

Блум нет дела, что, технически, Скай теперь её парень, а Стелла его бывшая. Честное слово, если бы Стелле стало лучше от этого, она бы прямо сейчас его отдала, но Скай, к сожалению, не вещь. 

Блум даже достаёт телефон, но Стелла останавливает её, наконец отрывая руки от своего лица. Лицо её красное, и тушь действительно размазалась по её щекам.

— Не… надо.

Блум послушно откладывает телефон, и Стелла глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Блум лишь крепче сжимает её плечи, затем спрашивает неуверенно:

— Может, тогда ты хочешь что-нибудь другое?.. Позвать Музу?..  
— Нет, — Стелла делает паузу, чтобы снова глубоко подышать, а потом продолжает: — Я и так достаточно опозорилась… перед тобой.  
— Это не, — начинает Блум, а потом осознаёт, что она думает так же, как Стелла.

Что правильная Стелла для неё — эта та картинка, что создала Луна. Потому что именно её Блум вспоминала, потому что именно этот образ хочет поддерживать Стелла.

— Это не позор, — заканчивает Блум. — И никто из девочек бы не застыдил тебя за чувства.

Стелла лишь фыркает, глаза её прикрыты. Она дышит ртом.

— И… нет ничего плохого в слабости.  
— Тебе ли говорить, — пытается Стелла выплюнуть ядовито, но выходит скорее надорванно. Они обе замирают на пару секунд, а потом Стелла горбится, упираясь подбородком в колени.  
— Это ничего, — предупредительно говорит Блум, но Стелла всё равно говорит:  
— Прости. Что пыталась учить тебя, как она учит меня. Это неправильно.  
— Ты тоже меня прости.

Стелла не спрашивает за что, и Блум обнимает её теперь полноценно, хотя поза их выходит некомфортной. Стеллины интонации из несчастных становятся нервными.

— И тебе не следовало оставаться. И прости, что просила позвать Ская. Я…  
— Это тоже ничего, — перебивает Блум. — Наплевать мне на Ская. Ты важнее любых парней, Стелла.  
— Он влюблён в тебя, Блум. Неужели ты так просто отметаешь его чувства?

В её голосе наконец проклёвываются смешинки, но Блум не может не спросить себя, нет спрятана ли в этих словах обида.

— Потерпит, — немного напряжённо улыбается Блум, и Стелла выскальзывает из её объятий, дрожащей рукой закидывает волосы за спину (даже так Стелла выглядит изящной — красивой).  
— Мне надо умыться, — говорит она, шмыгая носом, и щёки её всё ещё красные, наверное, от слёз. Блум следит за ней внимательно, словно бы беспокоясь, что та сейчас убежит, или упадёт, или что угодно. — Я надеюсь, ты тоже собираешься привести себя в порядок. Выглядишь помятой.

Её каблуки звонко стучат по полу, и Блум от удивления медлит, прежде чем крикнуть вдогонку:

— На себя погляди!..

Блум выдыхает облегчённо, слушая, как льётся вода в ванной.


End file.
